


Clint's Best Day

by Batfink



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All the Cuddle Tags, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint has no Wife, Clint has the blues, Clint likes to watch, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Everyone Gets A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Not Canon Compliant, Original six, Pack Cuddles, Pancakes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sleepy Cuddles, i will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Clint Barton has been feeling down recently so loving boyfriend Bucky Barnes takes him to visit Steve and Tony so they can help him feel better.  The other original Avengers soon join them.





	Clint's Best Day

“Hey Buck.” Steve answered his 'phone. “You're on speaker with Tony too. How's things?”

“I'm fine.” Bucky replied. “Getting kinda worried about Clint though.”

“What's up?” Tony asked.

“He's just been really down for the past couple of days. I've tried helping him out of his funk, but I think he's too far in his own head at the moment.”

“You want us to come over?” Steve asked.

“Actually, I was thinking it might be better to get him out of this apartment, you know?” Bucky sighed.

“Bring him here then.” Tony replied. “We may not be able to cheer him up, but I'm sure a little change of scenery couldn't hurt.”

“Thanks guys. It might be a while as I will probably have to drag him out but we'll be there in a bit.” Bucky was smiling as he hung up. He pocketed his 'phone and headed for the bedroom where Clint was doing his best burrito impression tucked up tight in the blankets.

“Rise and Shine, birdbrain!” He sang bouncing onto the bed and shaking Clint awake.

“Fuck off.” Clint mumbled not bothering to open his eyes. “It's too early.”

“Clint.” Bucky huffed. “It's one P.M. We have things to do, places to be.”

Clint cracked an eyelid and peered at him. “No we don't.”

“Uh-huh, we do.” Bucky nodded. “Steve and Tony are expecting us.”

“Why? Clint grumped.

“Umm, because they're our friends and they haven't seen you in forever.” Bucky smiled.

“So take a picture.” Clint mumbled, pulling the blankets up closer to his chin.

“Clint.” Bucky said firmly. “We're going.”

“Bucky.” Clint replied just as firmly. “There is nothing outside this room that interests me, at all. Anywhere.”

“Be that as it may.” Bucky soldiered on. “We are expected. Let's go.” He grabbed the edge of Clint's blanket with his metal hand and pulled. Clint was unwrapped so quickly that he tumbled onto the floor with a yelp.

“I can't believe you did that!” He exclaimed getting to his feet. “I am so telling Steve on you.”

“Good.” Bucky replied. “You can do it in person, come on.”

He hopped off the bed, grabbed Clint's hand and pulled him towards the door.

A few steps away from the front door and Clint suddenly dug his heels in. “Buck, I can't go out looking like this, I'm not dressed.” He gestured down to his ratty sweats and pizza stained t-shirt. “I don't even have shoes on.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. “Fine, you can change, but then we're leaving.”

Clint sighed but when Bucky released his hand, he headed straight for the pile of clean washing that was lying on the kitchen table and began digging for some better clothes.

About twenty minutes later, under Bucky's watchful eye, Clint was showered, shaved and dressed in jeans and a clean t-shirt. He hauled on his boots and huffed his way to the door, Bucky back to holding his hand.

 

When they arrived at the tower they took the lift straight to the penthouse. “Hey Steve.” Bucky called as they stepped into the living area.

Steve stood from the sofa and crossed over to greet them. “Stee-eeve!” Clint wailed rushing up to him and throwing his arms around him.

Steve immediately wrapped his arms around Clint in return. “What's wrong?” He asked concern in his voice.

“Bucky threw me out of bed!” Clint pointed an accusing finger behind himself towards Bucky.

Steve stifled a laugh. “Did he now? What a jerk.” He smirked at Bucky over Clint's head as Clint turned and like the true grown ass man he was, stuck his tongue out at Bucky. “You wanna go down to the lab and see Tony while I sort out Bucky for you?”

Clint nodded against Steve's shoulder before stepping away from him and turning towards Bucky. “Hah!” He grinned. “You're gonna get it now.” Bucky stuck his tongue out too because he is also a grown ass man dammit, as Clint passed him and headed for the lift.

 

“There you are!” Tony grabbed Clint as soon as he walked in the door and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Have I got toys for you, or have I got toys for you?” He grinned and grabbed Clint's hand dragging him over to a nearby work bench. He pushed Clint onto a stool and threw aside a few blue prints on his workbench before picking up an arrow and brandishing it enthusiastically in Clint's direction. “Ta-dah”

Clint took the arrow and eyed it, critically. “It's a grappling arrow.” He looked to Tony confused. He had loads of those.

“Ah, but this is not your regular boring old grappling arrow. No! This one has nano tech. Once you fire it, it will use the nanos to scan the area and adapt it's shape to fit to the best grip position available. No more hoping for prongs to catch, no more hoping for the caught hook to hold, this will be a perfect grip every time.” Tony smiled proudly and Clint couldn't help but smile.

“That sounds great Tony.” He replied, genuinely impressed.

Tony grabbed up another arrow and held it out to Clint. “New and improved sticky arrow.” He turned and slammed it into the work bench where the sticky gunk immediately glued it into place. “Press this button here.” Tony clicked a button on the flight end of the arrow and there was a sound like an aerosol can being depressed. “Presto, unstuck arrow.” The glue had all been dissolved and Tony was able to pull the arrow back out of his workbench.

Clint chuckled. “We are never telling Wade about this new feature.”

Tony dropped the arrow and leaned over bumping his shoulder with Clint's. “Not a chance.”

Clint and Tony headed out of the lab and back up to the penthouse where they found Steve and Bucky making dinner. “Just in time.” Steve smiled as he handed Clint the cutlery.

Clint rolled his eyes but headed over to set the table, Tony following behind with the plates a moment later.

After dinner which Clint mainly picked at, much to the concern of his dinner companions, they retreated to the living room and settled in to watch a movie. Clint dropped down to sit on the floor between Steve's knees and Steve immediately began to give him a shoulder massage.

Clint sighed in contentment when Steve was done and Steve pulled him up onto the sofa, settled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Clint's legs were stretched out across Tony's lap as he was sat beside Steve and he reached out to massage at Clint's calves and feet. It wasn't long before Clint dozed off in Steve's arms.

When he awoke about two hours later he was feeling better than he had in days. He was still snuggled into Steve's side, Tony's hand a warm weight around one of his ankles. He yawned, stretched and looked across at Bucky who was snoozing on the other couch. “How you feeling?” Tony asked quietly.

“Little better.” Clint smiled. “Although, I really gotta pee.”

Steve laughed and helped him to his feet so that he could scurry from the room.

 

Clint padded softly back into the living room and caught Tony and Steve making out on the sofa. Steve had a hand under Tony's shirt and Tony was sitting across his thighs. They sprang apart when Tony caught sight of Clint.

“Sorry, Clint.” Steve blushed.

Clint smiled and plopped down on the other sofa next to Bucky, bouncing him awake in payback for earlier. “Don't stop on my account. I was enjoying the view.”

“Really?” Steve asked.

“Really, really.” Clint grinned. “Please.” He waved a hand at them. “Continue.”

Tony shrugged and leaned in to kiss Steve again but Steve put up his hand to block him, looking to Bucky who was rubbing his eyes and yawning beside Clint. “Buck, you okay with this.”

Bucky chuckled. “Sure, have at it.” He reached out an arm and snagged Clint around the waist, pulling him tight up against his side. Clint laughed and squeezed his thigh.

Clint and Bucky watched as Steve and Tony made out. Tony impatient as always was back in Steve's lap, but Steve was the first to escalate, sliding his hands up Tony's sides to push his t-shirt up over his head and off before pulling Tony forwards so that he could get his mouth to a nipple.

Tony gasped and rocked his hips against Steve's before pushing back and meeting his eyes. “Let's take this to the bedroom.” Steve nodded then glanced pointedly to Clint and Bucky.

Tony turned his head and looked at them also. “You coming?”

Bucky looked to Clint. “You wanna?”

Clint nodded so Bucky stood and pulled Clint to his feet before the four of them headed for the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Steve and Tony set about stripping each other, while Bucky slowly pulled off Clint's t-shirt, then his own before they both slid out of their jeans. Steve and Tony were kissing naked as they stood beside the bed while Bucky and Clint in their boxers climbed onto Tony's ridiculously large bed.

Clint rolled onto his side so that he could keep watching Steve and Tony while Bucky pressed up close behind him. His metal arm curled under his head beneath the pillow and his other wrapped around Clint, hand pressed over his heart.

Steve and Tony climbed onto the bed and continued to make out, slowly, gently, soft gasps the only sounds they were making. Clint sighed softly placing his hand over Bucky's where it rested on his chest and wiggling his butt up tight against Bucky's crotch. Bucky was nibbling at his neck and shoulder, licking a path up behind his ear before moving his hand to slip out Clint's hearing aid.

Seeing the movement Tony paused from nipping at Steve's chest and took the hearing aid from Bucky, reaching over to place it carefully on the bedside table. “Thanks Tony.” Bucky smiled and Tony nodded before returning his mouth to Steve's chest while Bucky returned his hand to Clint's.

Steve reached his hand down to Tony's cock and wrapped his hand around it, his expert grip knowing exactly how to tease Tony, bringing him slowly to climax, Tony's mouth pressed to Steve's shoulder, biting down so that he wouldn't cry out as Clint was already asleep beside them.

\--- 

The following morning Clint was awake before the others and carefully sneaked out of bed and headed for the kitchen area to get coffee started. Steve was the absolute best at making pancakes so he would wait for him to get up rather than attempting anything himself.

As he was sipping his coffee on a stool at the breakfast bar a few moments later he heard the lift bing and Thor strode into view soon after. He smiled when he caught sight of Clint and crossed over to him.

“Hawkeye.” He grinned and Clint just managed to get his mug put down before Thor had enveloped him in a bear hug, squeezing him tight. He gasped out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Thor in return. His face smooshed into Thor's t-shirt. “How are you?” Thor enquired.

Clint smiled. “You know what Thor, buddy. I'm doing pretty good.” Thor patted him on the back and released his grip reaching out to snag Clint's coffee and down it in one mouthful. “I have the best friends, the best boyfriend, what more could I ask for.”

Thor smiled and stepped away from him to refill the mug from the coffee pot. He returned it to Clint before getting another for himself then taking a seat beside Clint.

“How are you doing?” Clint asked as Thor this time sipped at the coffee.

“My brother continues to vex me.” Thor sighed. “However...” He smiled as he continued. “I believe the Lady Sif, may be interested in me.”

Clint slapped his hand onto Thor's shoulder. “That's great news.” He smiled. “When are you going to ask her out?”

Thor huffed a breath and buried his face in his mug. “Like that, huh?” Clint chuckled. Just then he spied Tony coming shuffling out of the bedroom. “Ah-ha!” He exclaimed. “Tony, you're just in time.”

Tony glanced up, bleary eyed, but smiled when he saw Thor and Clint. “Hey there, Point Break. What can I do you for?”

“Thor needs help with a woman way out of his league.” Clint chuckled. “Should be right up your street, Tony.”

Tony made a face at Clint but grabbed a mug of coffee and pulled up a stool opposite Thor. “Talk to me big guy. You finally ready to take a run at the good Lady Sif?”

Thor blushed and glanced away in time to see Steve come strolling out of the bedroom looking bright eyed and bushy tailed as always, Bucky shuffling along behind him still wrapped in the blanket. “Perhaps we could talk about this later.” Thor whispered as they approached.

Tony nodded as Steve headed to the 'fridge to gather breakfast ingredients. He glanced back over his shoulder. “Five for pancakes is it?” A chorus of 'yes please' was heard from all of the group as he hip-checked the 'fridge door closed and headed for the counter.

Bucky by this time had a mug of coffee and he crossed over to slump against Thor's side. Thor wrapped an arm around him and Bucky took a sip of his coffee before looking up at him. “You asked Sif out yet?” He enquired.

Thor gaped at him. “Do you all know?” He looked up to see all the others nodding at him, smiles on their faces. Thor sighed. “Alright then. Tell me what I should do?”

“Well...” Tony began.

“No!” Came the collective reply from Steve and Bucky.

Tony turned to scowl at both of them but they just laughed as he pouted.

“Hang on.” Clint protested on Tony's behalf. “He did mange to bag Steve.”

Tony blushed as Steve barked a laugh. “Umm, no. He didn't.” He expertly flipped a pancake.

“What do you mean?” Clint replied.

“I told Tony I was horny, he jokingly offered to help me out with that. I took him up on the offer and then had to pick him up off the floor after he fainted.” Steve laughed.

Tony blushed even harder. “Can you blame me though?”

Clint grinned. “Not in the slightest.”

“How did you two get together?” Thor asked gesturing between Clint and Bucky.

“Nat.” They both replied together.

“Did someone say my name?” Natasha asked appearing out of nowhere.

“Holy shit!” Tony yelped jumping slightly in surprise. The elevator hadn't dinged so she must have actually been in the penthouse since before Clint got up but none of them had seen her.

Steve mentally adjusted his pancake requirements to six people as Natasha slid up against his side. He quickly turned to kiss her temple before continuing with the pancakes.

“So can you help Thor with Lady Sif?” Tony asked.

Natasha turned from Steve and plonked herself down at the table with the others. “Thor doesn't need help. He just needs to ask. Pretty sure she will say yes.” Nat winked at Thor who smiled faintly.

The elevator dinged and a bleary eyed Bruce appeared. He crossed straight over to Tony and flumped down in the chair next to him, promptly slumping against his side.

Bucky pulled off the blanket he was wrapped in and handed it to Tony who tucked it around Bruce. Steve sighed and made more pancake batter. Natasha returning to his side to collect the plates he had already loaded with pancakes and deliver them to the table along with a mug for Bruce and the coffee pot.

Once everyone had been stuffed with Steve's world class pancakes they slowly made their way into the main seating area where Tony had several sofas. Steve, Bucky and Thor pushed two of the largest sofas together facing each other to make one giant lounging area.

Tony and Clint fetched a pile of blankets and cushions and everyone climbed onto the sofas. They arranged themselves into an Avengers puppy pile and settled in for the day all tangled up together.

Clint sighed contentedly from his position sprawled between Bucky and Thor. “Best day ever!” The others all murmured their agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this as a fic about cheering up Clint, but then EndGame happened and I had to makes sure that ALL of them got a hug, because they totally need one and I totally needed to go back to when the team was all together and could live happily ever after as one big Avengers Family.
> 
> Also, if you want an idea of how big Tony's sofas are at the end of the story, check out an Instagram post by Ming-na Wen on 25/05/19.


End file.
